User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Prologue
I was nothing more than just a ordinary teen dumped at Bullworth Academy for my actions in the past. Life wasn't always messed up for me. I once had a loving family that cared for me. We lived happily in Carcer City, even though it was a city full of violence and blood shed. I also had a group of friends that had each other backs. Life was worth living for me. But on November 19 of 2003, my dad's life was taken by the hands of a criminal. I suffered badly from losing my dad, but things got worse when my mom started hitting on drugs like heroin and cocaine. She made my life miserble enough to where I started hating her and myself as well as doing minor crimes around the city. I sprayed graffiti, stole cars for fun, vandalized (espically near where the rich people lived, Weapona Hills) and beat people up, both adults and other teens. Things got more out of hand during a school day at my old school, Carcer City Academy. I forgot to work on a school project at home. So when I saw that it was the day to turn in the projects, the teacher gave me an F on the project. I suddenly cursed out loud, so then the teacher started to curse me out. I didn't know what else happened because during the time she was cursing me out, I thought about my mom at the time. I then started to beat on my teacher, but I didn't notice till I got to my sinces and saw the teacher on the ground with a bloody nose and a broken arm. I was arrested by the police after they came in the classroom after responding to a call that someone made in the classroom. I spend three days in jail after that and was expelled from Carcer City Academy. I would have been sent to juvil and been sued for what I did, but instead mom had something else in mind to straighten me out, Bullworth Academy. After my mom researched the school and made an appointment, I left my four childhood best friends, as well as my life in Carcer City, for the small town of Bullworth and it's boarding school. At first when I showed up at Bullworth Academy, it seemed like there was only jerks and assholes that attended as well as control the school. I ran into trouble with a group of rich scum callled the Preppies. But another student named Brian Davidson helped me with them. I also met other students along the way of getting used to Bullworth; Greg Ryder, Jenny Wolf, James Davidson, Johnny Vincent (never saw him till the end of the school year), Ricky Pucino, Lola (who was one I dislike, but still saw often), Kendra Sax (who later became my girlfriend) and Malcolm Evans (we first hated each other, but got to be friends at the end). I came to the school around Christmas time and it was a big surprise that my mom was killed around New Year's Day. I went to her funneral after hearing the news. She may have been a drug addict and that I hated her, but I still loved her. It's wierd to hate and love someone at the same time. It was around that time that found out that someone wants my whole family dead when a group of hitmen came to kill me. But they failed thanks to Derek, who later became my legal guardening. After leaving Carcer City behind again, I pretty much did nothing execpt for had a street race against the leader of the Preps, Derby Harrington and later became a member of a race track outside the town limits of Bullworth. Around that time, Brian and James left Bullworth after graudating from Bullworth Academy. Brian went to join the army, James left for college and their younger sister (who I never met) went to Los Santos for a acting career she signed up for a week before. After all that, I got word from a FBI agent that my mom was killed by the same person who killed my dad 5 years ago and that my friends were missing. Greg and I then went to Carcer City (first time he been there in his whole life) to investigate who the killer was and to rescue my friends. We later found out that the person who killed my parents was a guy who knew the old police cheif very well and leader of two gangs since November 19, 2003; the Cerberus and Wardogs. The guy's name is Max Hayes. I thought I killed him once his car crashed and exploded, but things turned out fucked up later in the year. We narrowly escaped from the city. All my friends and Derek then escaped by helicopter while I escaped by car. I had that sudden eurge to kill myself that day, but I never knew why I never pulled the trigger or why I wanted to even kill myself. That's something that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I drove through the entire State of Liberty (even through The Carraways) to Liberty City just to go back to Bullworth by air. After I got back to Bullworth, things were sad as my friends were all separated by Derek. One went to either of these locations; Vice City, Cottonmouth and Las Venturas. But Jill (one of my four friends) started attending Bullworth Academy and nearly killed herself over me. I also got into trouble against the Townies and a new group called the G.S. Crew, ruled by a sociopath named Gary Smith, who I heard about on a Weazel News report about the riot at the academy. The Greasers, one of the other cliques at Bullworth Academy ruled by Johnny Vincent and rivals of the Preps, told me that we had to recuit the different cliques becasue a rumble against the Townies was underway. I recuited all the cliques (execpt for Bullies who were already onboard for the rumble). The only crew that we had trouble with was the Jocks, as they used Greg and I to get weed and used it to get me under dorm arrest (it was bad enough that Greg and I had to spend our summer at the school because we hosted a party with alcohol). I spend several days in the dorm. Finally, Jenny helped me bust out and then Greg and I went to solve something out after hearing that the Townies and G.S. Members were fighting each other (they were working together at one point). The G.S. Crew were going to use this 'rumble' to kill off most of the Bullworth students under Gary's orders and the fact that some of the members are from Verlina, a small town like Bullworth in Florida, but both towns have a history of rivaling each other. I stopped the massacre before any students were killed. I then spend a few days in the Townies hideout (which was an old chemical plant). When I saw the report on Weazel News about a robbery at the Leighson's Bank in Bullworth Town, Crabblesnitch (the head of Bullworth Academy) was one of the hostages and that the criminals wanted me, I went to save the day. It was also unknown to me that Greg was there as well, even though I told him not to come. This was when I found out that Max Hayes was still alive. I chased him to the roof where he had Crabblesnitch. I had a chance to kill him, but I got distracted. He got away by helicopter. I was ashamed that I didn't kill him, but Greg and I did become heroes. Around my final days at Bullworth, I learned that Derek won't let me come back to Bullworth. Me and all my friends talked to him about letting me come back next year. He agreed that he'll let me come back. Same thing with Jill since my friends were her's as well. When we left Bullworth Academy, I said in my car (the Diablo Stallion) "God, I can't wait to come back next year". That statement never changed during the summer. Category:Blog posts